Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CT system and a detection device for the CT system.
Description of the Related Art
In order to solve the problem of a scanning speed of a CT system, in a conventional method, a surface-array detector is adopted so that data can be acquired in rows simultaneously every time to improve the scanning speed. With requirement for a high accuracy of identification of hazardous articles in the field of safety inspection, a demand for dual-energy technique becomes increasingly desirable. In order to achieve high-speed scan and a high-resolution three-dimensional dual-energy image, conventionally a surface-array arrangement is adopted in both a high-energy detector and a low-energy detector. Numbers of detectors and data acquisition units of such a system requires are enormous. As a result, the cost for manufacturing the system is too high.